Yuki mode d'emploi ?
by Hira.hime
Summary: fic Yaoi! Shinji et Ichigo vivent ensemble depuis 3 ans. A la suite d'inexpliquables malaises, Le roux décide de rentrer plus tot de son voyage d'affaire.
1. Prologue

**Yuki ... .. mode d'emploi?**

Disclamer: Les personnages de Bleach sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

Genre: Famille / Humour / Romance

Couple: Ichigo x Shinji

Rating: M

Note: Il s'agit d'une fiction qui sera très courte, moins d'une dizaine de chapitres. 

Cette fiction m'est venu en regardant l'un de mes films préféré (Junior par Ivan Reitman: Un film avec A. Schwarzenegger). J'avoue que le scénario est totalement différent, mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Je ne pense pas que je lui ferais une suite, sauf si vous me le demandez.

* * *

Shinji et Ichigo vivent ensemble à Karakura depuis 3 ans maintenant. La guerre d'hiver est finit, le capitaine commandant à dut réviser son jugement sur les Vizards et la bande d'Urahara. Ceux-ci sont par la suite, autorisé à revenir au sereitei grace à l'importante aide qu'ils ont fournis durant la bataille.

Ichigo a 24 ans et travaille comme assistant de direction pour une grosse entreprise japonaise. Il est souvent obligé de ce déplacer à travers tout le pays et même à l'étranger.

Shinji de côté fils, a repris, plus ou moins son ancien poste de capitaine de la 5ème division au sein du Gotei 13, en attendant que son amant finisse sa vie humaine.

Alors que le jeune vizard est en voyage d'affaire à Kobe, suite à d'inexplicables malaises à répétitions, le roux décide de rentrer plus tôt chez lui.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ichigo était arrivé devant la porte de sa maison. Il se sentait soulagé d'être enfin arrivé, il avait eu peur de se faire coincer a l'aéroport de Kobe avec les risques de neige prévu dans la semaine. Valise en main, il fouilla dans les poches de son sac pour trouvé le petit trousseau de clef. Tremblant un peu sous le froid mordant de ce début de janvier, il parvient enfin a ouvrir la porte. Le roux finit par abandonner ses affaires dans le vestibule, jeta son manteau sur une chaise et finit sa course sur le canapé beige que son blond avait acheté. Pour une fois il était d'accord avec son amant, ce gigantesque sofa était une bénédiction. Ichigo s'allongea de tout son long sur le ventre, il était claqué!

Shinji était épuisé, faire des aller-retour c'était plus son truc. Il plaignait Ichi, qui lui, devait partir souvent a cause de son boulot. C'est en trainant des pieds, qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir sombre, après tous son amant ne rentrer pas avant demain, et il pouvait se diriger dans la maison les yeux fermés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre un objet non identifié, qui n'avais rien à faire ici! Il réussi tant bien que mal à se rattraper en poussant un juron, et alors qu'il voulait allumer l'interrupteur qui se trouver pas loin, il glissa sur un tissus. Shinji pensa qu'il était maudit, mais finit par ce redresser. La surprise était total, que faisait dans le couloir les valises de son amant? Il sourit, enfin, il était revenu. Le blond monta comme une flèche a l'étage et poussa doucement la porte de leur chambre…vide. Agacé, il finit par ce concentrer sur le réiatsu du roux qu'il trouva dans le salon.

Son agacement ne durât pas bien longtemps devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Sa moitié dormait profondément, dans une position un peu étrange, qui fit rire doucement l'ancien capitaine. Il finit par attraper des couvertures, remis correctement le corps du roux dans le canapé d'angle, et le recouvrit d'un plaid. Le blond, après s'être déshabillé, prix l'autre coté du canapé et se roula dans sa propre couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de soulever Ichigo, celui-ci bien que mince, pesait son poids…et puis, il était bien là. C'est sur ces pensées que Shinji s'endormit en baillant.

0oo0oo0

Ichigo se réveilla un peu pâteux, il se sentait mal sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Il songea vaguement, qu'il devait couver quelque chose.

- Ah…tu t'réveille enfin! Fit Shinji, adossé contre le montant de la porte du salon, l'observant avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Ichigo se redressa en titubant un peu sous le coup de la fatigue, avant de lancer:

- J'ai même pas droit à un « bonjour »?

- Non…dit Shinji moqueur, mais tu aurais put me dire que tu revenait plus tôt! Je m' suis bouffer tes valises, hier soir ! le blond fit de grandes enjambées pour atteindre le roux, avant de lui susurrer a l'oreille: ça, sa va se payer chère…ma petite fraise!

Et il commença a lui mordiller le lobe, et alors qu'il continuait sa lente torture, il laissa glissé l'un de ses doigts le long de la gorge de l'autre vizard. Ichigo frémissait sous chacune des caresses du plus vieux, et s'accrochait a la chemise entrouverte en face de lui.

Et alors qu' Hirako s'amusait à rendre fou son amant, celui-ci s'effondra sur le canapé emportant le blond dans sa chute.

- Allons bon! J'te fais autant d'effet, qu' tu t'évanouis comme une fillette?

Shinji sentait sous lui les tremblements qui parcourait le corps de son amant, il fronça les sourcils, et redressa la tête. Sa moitié était incroyablement pale, une fine couche de transpiration sur son visage et l'air hagard.

- Ichi ? … Oï ! Ichi…tu me fait quoi, là ? Le ton était inquiet, Ichigo faisait parti de c'est gens qui ne tombait jamais malade. Et le voir ainsi lui faisait peur.

- Je me sens pas très bien… la voix du roux était mal assuré. A Kobe, sa met arrivé deux fois déjà…

- J'appelle ton père ! Mais la main du blond fut arrêtée par celle du roux. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air suppliant.

- Tout…mais pas mon père…

- Tu préfère la 4ème division ? Unohana va être ravit de te revoir! Je t'y emmène tout de suite! Le ton était péremptoire.

- N-non !! Ça va passer !!

- Ichi… cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu …et merde !

Shinji lui saisit le bras pour le forcer a se lever et le tirer à sa suite, il ignora les gémissements plaintifs derrière lui, et traversa le corridor pour arriver dans le vestibule. Shinji l'aida a mettre son manteau, puis lui-même enfila ses affaires, et jeta le roux dehors. De toute façon, le plus jeune ne savait pas s'occuper de lui, et souvent le blond était obligé d'user de la force pour le faire avancer.

Sur le perron de leur maison, Ichigo leva la tête vers le ciel quand il sentit quelque de chose de froid tomber sur son nez. Il eu un sourire, de la neige commençait a tomber. La neige lui rappelais que de bon souvenir, qui était tous liés aux blond. Son regard coula vers son amant qui le regardé avec un sourire tendre en lui tendant la main. Le roux l'attrapa sans plus se poser de question. Après tout, pourquoi devrait il avoir peur d'une visite médicale?

0oo0oo0

Chapitre un peu court... je l'admet. Mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! ^^

J'accepte tous les commentaires qui puisse me permettre d'améliorer mon style d'écriture.


	3. Chapter 2

Voila le second chapitre ^^ j'ai fais des efforts pour la longueur. Merci pour vos commentaire aussi ^^ !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les locaux de la 4ème division, contrairement au reste des bâtiments du sereitei, étaient un mélange de modernité et de traditionnel. Si l'extérieur de la division était aussi semblable que le reste des autre bâtiments composant le sereitei, l'intérieur lui possédait la caractéristique d'être tout a fait moderne. Du moins pour l'hôpital, qui ressemblait étrangement au hôpitaux du monde humain. 　

Ichigo regardait le jardin traditionnel qui faisait face au bureau de la capitaine de la 4ème division. La pelouse était taillée de telle sorte que des dessins apparaissaient sur le sol, quelques rochers jaillissaient du sol et plusieurs arbres agrémentaient ce jardin qui inspirait la paix intérieur. Et au milieu de ce tableau, un jeune shinigami passé le balai sur le chemin pavé qui menait a une petit ruisseau.

Le couple avait étaient installé dans la salle d'auscultation d'Unohana. La pièce était sobre, mais restait chaleureuse dans l'ensemble, par le coloris acajou des meubles qui la composait. Il y avait deux espaces différents. Le premier, comportait un bureau avec en face de celui-ci deux sièges, sur lesquelles étaient assis les deux hommes, plus loin, deux canapés face a face séparé par une table basse ovale. Le second, séparé par un shoji peint, laissé entrevoir par l'ouverture une salle médicale de pointe.

Le roux, regardait curieux cette salle qui n'accueillait que les capitaines du Gotei 13, les membres de la chambre des 46 et les personnes de la noblesse. Shinji intercepta le regard interrogateur du plus jeune et lui expliqua :

- Comme je suis capitaine, je peux me faire ausculter par Unohana taicho, mais j'ai aussi la possibilité de lui demandé de prendre en charge un membre de ma famille…frère, sœur, parents ou conjoint… C'est un des « privilèges » qu'on nous accorde. Donc, je lui ai demandé si je pouvait t'amener chez elle en cas de problème.

Ichigo sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le shoji coulisser, non il n'avait pas peur, mais cette femme était sous ses airs maternel très effrayante, et ça, le roux l'avait déjà expérimenté a plusieurs reprises. Shinji le regardait du coin de l'œil d'un air goguenard, quand il vit le plus jeune se tortiller dans son fauteuil, le roux le foudroya du regard. Pas question que ce blond dégénéré se moque de lui en plus! Ichigo se redressa sur sa chaise et essaya d'avoir l'air décontracté, ce qui se résumait à un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé. Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

0oo0oo0

Unohana était installée à son bureau et fixait le couple en face d'elle. Elle trouva le plus jeune un peu nerveux, et songea qu'il ne devait pas être là de gaité de cœur. Le plus vieux lui, semblait tout a son aise et contempler le plafond avant de soupirer pour jeter un coup d'œil a son amant qui lui, semblait de plus en plus mal a l'aise.

- Tu sais Ichi…elle vas pas deviner comme sa se que tu as si tu lui donne pas un minimum d'info…

Le roux grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de commencer un peu hésitant.

- En fait…j'ai fait deux malaises…quand j'était à Kobe. Je me sens continuellement fatigué depuis une semaine…et souvent mal au dos, alors que je ne fais rien de particulier…j'ai aussi mal au ventre…pas comme une gastro ou un truc comme ca…je dirais les muscles, comme s'il se contracter tout seul…c'est assez étrange.

La femme brune l'observa un moment. Pour finalement lui poser des questions.

- Vous n'avez absolument pas fait d'effort physique? Vous êtes stresser dans votre travail? j'ai cru comprendre que vous voyager souvent, vous dormez correctement?

- Non, je ne suis pas du tout stresser…et je pense dormir plus que nécessaire même…

- mmh…c'est peut être un problème lié a votre réiatsu…il arrive des fois…lorsque le réiatsu est trop important, qu'il écrase le corps. Pour faire plus simple disons que votre corps subit une pression équivalente au réiatsu émit…de plus, vous avez toujours eu du mal à contrôler votre énergie spirituelle. On vas passer sur la table d'auscultation je vous pris.

0oo0oo0

Ichigo était torse nu sur la table. Shinji était assis sur un siège et sirotait le thé que lui avait offert la capitaine.

Unohana retsu s'activer autour du corps du plus jeune allongé devant elle, elle fronça les sourcil, se qui inquiété fortement les deux hommes. Elle finit par observer le roux.

- Votre réiatsu est relativement stable, bien qu'un peu perturbé…une perturbation que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs. Son regard se porta sur le moniteur qui affichait la tension du réiatsu du jeune homme. Vous avez eu des problèmes avec votre Hollow récemment?

- Euh…non pas du tout. Mais maintenant que vous le dite… Shiro ne sait pas manifesté depuis des mois…

- Je vois…ce n'est donc pas vraiment un problème de réiatsu…du moins, je vais vérifier cette anomalie au niveau de votre énergie spirituelle, et je vais vous faire une prise de sang. Je suis vraiment intriguée Kurosaki-kun…

La capitaine de la 4ème division pris une seringue pour prélevé le sang du roux qui avait détourné la tête. Il n'aimait pas les piqures. Oui, le vizards était capable de se battre contre une armée de monstre plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, de perdre des litres de sang et de se relever a chaque fois…mais ne supportait pas la vue d'une minuscule aiguille. Ichigo fixait le visage de son amant pour ce changer les idées. Le roux lui trouva un air passablement inquiet, son visage était totalement fermé et ses yeux observés chaque mouvement de la brune.

La dite brune plaça son prélèvement dans une machine cylindrique et appuya sur divers bouton avant de s'en détourner.

- Sa ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir les résultats…je vais en profiter pour terminer mon examen sur votre énergie spirituelle.

Elle se dirigea vers le moniteur qui mesurer la tension du réiatsu du jeune homme, elle pris une espèce de petite manette blanche. Elle commença a passé le petit objet au dessus du corps du roux. A chaque petit bip de la machine, elle fit un petit point sur le torse du vizard.

- Sa sert a quoi ce truc? Demanda Ichigo en suivant la petite ligne de point sur son abdomen.

- Eh bien, avec cet machine je peux déceler la position exacte des perturbations de votre réiatsu…ce qui est étrange chez vous, c'est qu'on a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un « cercle » d'énergie différente…ce n'est pas normale.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit son petit dessin, la capitaine se tourna vers le moniteur qui sortait une série de résultat médicale, elle se saisi d'une feuille et parcourais des yeux les différentes données devant ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers la machine cylindrique qui elle aussi, sortait les résultats sanguins du roux. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, et observa le blond et le roux, avant de reporter ses yeux sur ses feuilles. Mais rapidement, elle se mis a rassembler les feuilles sur une table et les comparée. Shinji qui la regardait faire s'en inquiétait fortement, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca, lui demanda a brûle-pourpoint :

- Il se passe quoi là ? C'est grave ?

- Il…il faut que je vérifie quelque chose…mais c'est normalement impossible.

Le couple se regardait perplexe, le blond c'était rapproché de sa moitié, pour se mettre a coté de lui. Ils observait la brune qui sortait une machine posée sur un plateau a roulette. Ichigo la reconnue tout de suite, il y en avait une dans la clinique du père d'Ichigo.

- Mais c'est une machine à échographie ! A quoi sa vas vous servir ?

- Détendez-vous, ca va être froid. Et, elle appliqua le gel sur la zone qu'elle avait délimité auparavant.

Elle régla sa machine, puis souffla un coup. Elle passa sa sonde sur le ventre du jeune homme et regarda l'écran a coté d'elle tout en continuant de faire bouger la sonde. Le couple regardaient aussi l'écran mais ne voyais rien de particulier.

- Mais vous cherchez quoi exactement Unohana-taicho ? Osa demander Hirako.

- Une … Ah ! C'est bon !… Incroyable !

Le roux fronçait les sourcils, sur l'écran une drôle de forme apparaissait. Shinji et lui était perplexe qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ichigo commença soudainement a avoir peur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La capitaine les regarda en souriant et leur désigna la forme sur l'écran.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter votre bébé, qui vas surement naitre d'ici 1 à 2 semaine. Comme vous pouvait le voir… là, on voit sa tête et ici…

- Attendez ! Attendez ! C'est quoi ce délire, coupa le blond, on est des hommes ! Ce genre de truc c'est pas possible ! On peut pas avoir d'enfant ! Shinji s'agitait devant Unohana, qui elle avait un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment cela est possible, mais il est bel et bien là, ce bébé. Kurosaki-kun? Vous allez bien ?

Ichigo avait toujours le regard posé sur l'écran. Comment cela était possible? Qu'allaient ils faire? Shinji allait-il le quitté? « Merde ! En plus je pense comme une fille » Une voix nasillarde résonna dans la tête du roux « Ah ! Ca y est, tu la découvert? J'me demandait quand t' allais remarquer que t'était enceint. » Ichigo tiqua, et si… « dis moi Shiro…c'est a toi que je dois …mon état? » Un petit silence lui répondit. « Majesté…si j'te disais que j'suis une fille…tu me crois? » Le roux eut un hoquet de surprise, puis eut un petit rire hystérique, c'était vraiment trop pour lui.

- Ichi…tu t'sens bien ? Le blond le regardait.

- Shiro… le roux commencer tout juste a se calmer et reprendre une respiration normale.

- Quoi Shiro ? Il est revenu ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

- C'est Shiro… c'est une fille…

- Hein?!

- Ah, c'est plus compréhensible maintenant…fit Unohana. Enfin, c'est pas important … Vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant?

Le couple la regardait blasé et haussèrent les épaules, de toute façon que pouvait ils faire? La brune repris son examen puis dit d'un ton très professionnel.

- Kurosaki-kun je vous demanderais de rester chez vous, il vous faut éviter le stresse. Il vous reste un peu plus d'une semaine…profiter de ce temps libre pour préparer une chambre pour le bébé. Hirako taicho, je vous ferais un mot, vous êtes relever de vos fonction en attendant, j'expliquerais la situation au soutaicho…Ah, il s'agit d'une fille! Et pensaient au prénom aussi.

Les deux vizards soupirèrent a l'unisson, les prochain jour risquaient d'être éprouvant pour les deux hommes. Comment allaient-ils annoncer la nouvelle?

* * *

Des commentaires?

Strangenanais

さよなら !!


	4. Chapter 3

C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont expéditifs! XD Mais à l'origine j'était censé commencé directement par l'accouchement d'Ichigo (un accouchement surprise) mais je trouvait mon premier chapitre étrange …du coup j'écrit ces chapitres vitesse grand V…^^'' pour le reste vous le découvrirez en lisant. Petit spoil, l'accouchement est prévu au chapitre 4, et une explication sur le fait que shiro soit une fille ! ( du moins dans cet fic ! XD)

Merci a tout les autres de m'avoir lu ^^ !!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Les deux vizards étaient dans leur salon, une tasses de thés fumant devant eux. Ichigo regardait par la baie vitrée la neige qui continuait à tomber depuis qu'ils étaient parti pour la 4ème, un fin manteau neigeux recouvrait le jardin. Il était exaspéré, son amant ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrée.

Shinji lui fixait sa tasse songeur, de toute sa vie, et elle était longue, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour « père ». Lorsqu'il était shinigami, c'était un coureur de jupon, des histoires sans conséquences, et il n'avait jamais voulut se caser. Quand il est devenus vizards, il a continuer a draguer, mais c'était tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce gamin roux. Lui hétéro depuis des décennies, tomber amoureux d'un homme qui aurait put être son arrière, etc, petit fils. Ils n'avait penser qu'avec Ichigo ils puissent avoir un enfant, il n'en ressentait même pas le besoin. Il était même paniquer a cette idée, lui parent ? Il n'était pas sur de savoir gérer un enfant et de l'élever correctement, et savoir que la gamine allait arriver d'ici quelque jour ne l'aidait pas a se calmer. Le blond se leva et monta a l'étage, là, il entra dans la chambre en face de la leur. C'était une grande pièce couleur crème et complètement vide. Hirako déroula le mètre et pris les mesures de la chambre, de la fenêtre et nota le tout sur une feuille. Il se retourna pour voir son amant a la porte.

- Tu fais quoi Shinji ? Le roux c'était avancé vers le blond interrogateur.

- Il faut bien équipé une chambre, non ? Alors je prend les mesures, d'ailleurs on vas aller acheter les trucs aujourd'hui…et on installera tout demain, j'vais appeler les gars…

Ichigo attrapa son blond au vol et l'embrasa passionnément.

- Merci…j'avais peur que…que tu…

- Crétin…comme si j'allais t'abandonner pour ça. Bon…faut réfléchir au prénom, aussi…

- Yuki !

- Yuki, donc…Hé! Mais moi aussi j'veux choisir ! Chais pas…euh…et pourquoi Yuki?

- Yuki c'est un beau prénom, en plus, il neigeait quand on a appris pour elle, et puis Yuki c'est aussi le courage, il lui en a fallut pour être là maintenant! T'es pas d'accord?

- …si…bon… on garde Yuki. Alors comme t'a choisis le prénom…on met mon nom!

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Pas question ! Pourquoi on devrait garder ton nom de famille, et le mien?

- C'est moi le père, et puis ta choisis le prénom, donc je choisis le nom.

- Mais…attend, moi aussi je suis le père… Hirako Yuki sa le fait pas !! ….

- …Crétin, t'en connais beaucoup des pères qui sont enceint de leur gosse ? Et j'trouve qu'Hirako Yuki sa sonne bien, t'es de mauvaise fois.

Ichigo grommela dans sa barbe, avant de partir de la chambre. Shinji, le suivit le sourire au lèvre. Il regarda le roux qui mettait son manteau, et l'imita, après tout ils en aurait pour un petit moment.

0oo0oo0

Les deux vizards étaient dans un magasin spécialisé, ils regardaient perdu les rayons qui contenaient meubles, accessoires, jouets et vêtements. Une vendeuse arriva a leur rencontre en voyant leur air perdu.

- Bonjour vous avez besoins d'un conseil ?

- On a besoins d'aménager une chambre, pour un bébé…une petite fille. Dit le roux légèrement mal à l'aise devant cette femme qui lui faisait un sourire aguicheur.

La vendeuse regardait les deux hommes curieuses, elles se demandât qui des deux était le futur papa.

- Oui bien sur ! Vous avez besoins de quoi exactement ?

- De tout !

La vendeuse était vraiment étonné, habituellement, les futurs parents achetaient au fur et a mesure. Elle leur demanda de la suivre, et les mena vers le rayon berceau. Là, elle leur conseilla les lits avec sécurité intégré, ils choisirent un berceau évolutif de couleur blanc, l'armoire et la commode qui allait avec. Ils prirent aussi un couffin, de là, il prirent aussi quelques vêtements pour petite fille, des jouets et des accessoires indispensables pour les bébés … La vendeuse était hallucinée, ses deux clients allait se ruiner, même en payant a deux. Et en plus ils prenait des articles décoratifs. Ils étaient arrivé a la caisse, la vendeuse leur annonça le prix exorbitant de leurs achats, et se dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais payer, les autres clients regardait éberlués les deux hommes qui restaient totalement indifférents. Le blond sortait de son porte feuille une carte de crédit, qu'il tendit a la vendeuse un sourire moqueur accroché sur les lèvres.

- C'est possible de tous nous faire livrer demain matin?

- Euh, bien sur. A quelle adresse ?

Le blond donna l'adresse sur un papier que lui donnai la jeune femme.

- Si je puis me permettre, madame sera vraiment contente du cadeau que vous lui faite.

Les deux hommes se mit à rire, puis saluèrent l'employée avant de partir. Dehors, ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'éclataient de rire, s'il elle savait !

0oo0oo0

Ichigo tenait son téléphone portable devant lui, il se demandait s'il était judicieux d'avoir appelé son père pour lui annoncer la « nouvelle ». Il soupira, c'était trop tard maintenant, son paternel allait débarquer d'une minute a l'autre. Il se tourna vers Shinji qui semblait au prise avec son interlocuteur, il sourit, il essayait de convaincre Hiyori de ramener les autres vizards pour demain. Le père du roux était une sorte de teste pour connaitre la réaction qu'aurait leurs autre proche. Le plus jeune avait certifier que son vieux n'avait jamais eu des réactions normal, mais il fallait bien lui dire un jour. Shinji raccrocha son portable, exaspéré et se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Ca pas était facile, mais elle vient avec les autres…j'espère que sa va bien se passé avec ton père.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison, et avant qu'ils puissent faire un mouvement la porte se fracassa. Une tornade brune déboula dans le salon ou se trouver le couple et fonça droit sur Ichigo en hurlant.

- FILS INDIGNE !!! JE ME SUIS INQUIETE!!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE, FILS ??!!!

Shinji intercepta le pied qui fonçait droit sur un Ichigo blasé, et le balança a l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Isshin, soupira le blond, tiens toi tranquille pour une fois, c'est important.

Le brun regarda son fils qui s'était assis dans le canapé, le blond à ses cotés. Il reprit son sérieux et se plaça lui-même dans un fauteuil en face du couple.

- Papa…ben voila…je vais pas tourner autour du pot : je suis enceint !

Silence. Isshin avait accusé le coup, c'était une blague? Mais le regard très sérieux du blond, et la gène de son fils le fit douter. Son fils avait le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations complètements abracadabrantes.

- Fils, je pense pas t'apprendre quelque chose…mais tu est un homme…

- Je sais parfaitement ! Coupa le roux. Unohana taicho fait des recherches actuellement. Et tiens…

Ichigo tendit le cliché de l'échographie à son père, qui l'examina d'un œil médicale. S'il en jugé la photo, le bébé était à son terme, et aucune anomalie n'apparaissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil a son fils qui était aussi plat que possible et se demanda ou pouvait être caché son petit fils, ou petite fille.

Shinji observa son beau père qui pour une fois avait un air très sérieux sur le visage. Il appréhendait un peu sa réaction après tout.

- C'est un garçon ou une fille? Vous avez choisis un nom? Et c'est pour quand ? Demanda Isshin en les regardant.

- Une fille, on a pensé à Hirako Yuki, et c'est prévu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Finit par dire Shinji.

- Vous avez prévu une chambre ?

- Oui, on se fait tout livrée demain. Termina le blond.

Isshin se leva devant les yeux étonnés du couple, qu'allait il faire? Il leur fit un grand sourire heureux, une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

- J'aurais jamais crut être grand-père aussi tôt ! Bon…il faut que je trouve un cadeau digne de ma petit Yuki !! C'est tes sœurs qui vont être contentes !!

L'homme était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, et en riant comme un dément.

- Bon…sa c'est bien passé…nan? Fit Shinji en fermant la porte d'entrée .

0oo0oo0

Le demain matin, le couple était sur le pied de guerre. Les livreurs posaient sur le sol de leur salon tout les achats qu'ils avaient effectué la veille, les deux hommes grimaçaient à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient des empreintes de boue supplémentaire sur leur carrelage marbré blanc. Une fois la porte fermé et les livreurs partis, le roux partit pour nettoyer les trace de boue. Shinji lui regarder les meubles, le berceau devait être monter mais pour le reste tout était déjà assembler. Il attrapa le lit, et le monta a l'étage, il souffla c'était lourd ! Heureusement, les autre vizards arriverait dans la journée. Ils pourraient l'aider a monter les autres meubles.

De son coté Ichigo, qui avait interdiction de porter quoique soit de lourd se décida à prendre le siège auto et a l'installé dans la voiture qui était sagement garé dans l'allé. Il se battait un peu avec la lanière, mais parvient tout de même a fixer le siège, il retourna dans la maison ou il entendait son amant jurer et donner des coups de marteau furieux. Il soupira, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Le blond, regardait le plan devant lui, s'il suivait les consignes de cette fichu fiche il devait juste emboité les deux morceaux ensembles…seulement sur les morceaux de bois qu'il tenait a la main, il n'y avait pas de trous ! Il grinça des dents, qui a dit que les meubles en kit était facile à monter ? Il râlait encore quand il vit son amant traverser la porte avec un petit carton dans les bras et le poser dans un coin de la chambre.

- Ichi…t'es pas censé porter quoi que se soit, dans ton état. Marmonna le blond.

- Je suis pas impotent j'te signale ! J'ai déjà installé le siège auto et j'ai rangé le matériel de puériculture dans la cuisine…j'ai même installé le couffin dans le salon. Ichigo commençais a s'en aller mais tournât la tête vers le blond qui s'excitait toujours sur son morceau de bois. Au fait, Shinji…ta pas pris le bon coté. Termina-t-il narquois.

Le plus jeune ricana devant l'air dépité de son ainé, et partit vers la salle de bain.

Le blond, lui finit le lit et le plaça contre un mur. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le groupe de vizard qui avançait en s'engueulant, il soupira, sa promettait d'être éprouvant. Il traversa le couloir, ou il put voir Ichigo rangeait les accessoires de toilette pour la petite dans la salle d'eau. Il dévala les escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour les attendre.

Les autres vizards étaient surpris, devant la porte se trouvait Shinji qui leur faisait signe de se taire. Tous entraient dans la maison en silence. La surprise était totale quand ils virent le salon du couple, encombrer de carton en tout genre, et de meuble d'enfant. Le blond les invitât dans la cuisine, ou il leur prépara du thé. Hiyori devant le frigo, regardais perplexe une liste de recommandations médicale.

- Dis… Le blond se tourna vers elle. Une des sœurs d'Ichi est enceint ?

- Bien sur que non ! Répliqua le blond.

- Alors…pourquoi y a cette liste sur la porte ?

Le reste du groupe regardaient silencieux l'échange, ils leur semblaient même que le blond était nerveux.

- Ben…c'est…les consignes pour Ichigo…

- ………………..Tu t'fous d'moi ? Demanda la petite blonde. Pour Ichigo ?!

Le roux finit par débarquer dans la cuisine, il croisa huit paires d'yeux sur lui, dont sept inquisiteurs et un soulagé. Il comprit immédiatement la situation et se retourna pour un repli stratégique, il était pas fou. De toute façon, shinji lui avait juré que c'était lui qui devait leur annoncer. Mais il ne put faire un pas de plus, que Love et Rose l'attrapèrent par les bras et le firent assoir de force, sur un des tabouret de la cuisine. Il déglutit difficilement, il en était sur, sa fierté allait en prendre un coup.

Le blond n'en mener pas large, Hiyori l'avait fait assoir a coté du roux et les toiser maintenant du regard. Il songea que s'il expliquer pas tout immédiatement, elle risquait soit de le frapper, ou pire…frapper Ichigo.

- Hiyori calme toi ! Je t'explique tout, mais te ne m'interrompt pas !

- Y as intérêt ! Répliquèrent les sept autres vizards qui ne comprenaient absolument rien aux événements.

- Eh bien… voilà ! Ichigo et moi allons avoir une petite fille…il vas accoucher d'ici un peu plus d'une semaine… je sais sa a l'aire complètement absurde mais c'est la stricte vérité. Vous pouvez même demander a Unohana si vous voulez.

- Mais…comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Rose.

- Le Hollow d'Ichi…apparemment c'est une fille…on sait juste que c'est grâce à ça.

Ce fut le blanc complet. Le roux, lui avait les yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas voir leur expressions. Shinji lui les fixait, ils avaient des têtes incroyables, il en aurait rigolé s'il n'était pas aussi anxieux.

Ce fut l'explosion, il éclatèrent de rire.

- Je veux voir le résultat ! Murmura Hiyori en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

- Tu nous a appelé pour installer la chambre ? Demanda Rose calmé.

Shinji était soulagé, finalement ils acceptaient la présence de Yuki et étaient près a les aider.

* * *

Pardoooooooooooonnnnnn ce chapitre doit être bourré de fautes é_è !!

Pour cette fiction c'est incroyable le nombre de recherche que j'ai put faire !

des commentaires ?? ^^


	5. Chapter 4

fiouuuuu !! j'en ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-là !! Bien merci pour tout vos commentaire qui me font vraiment plaisir ! -^^-

Je tient aussi à preciser que la fin de cette fiction approche ! (plus qu'un ou deux chapitres avant l'épilogue qui lui est déja partiellement écrit !)

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ichigo était frustré ! Il enrageait, jamais au grand jamais, il ne s'était sentit aussi humilié ! Son amant ne le touchait plus depuis qu'il avait appris sa grossesse ,et le considérait comme un objet fragile. De plus, tout le sereitei était au courant de son état, il avait reçut la visite d'Urahara qui lui avait poser quelques questions, et de tous ses amis qui c'étaient tous bien foutu de sa gueule, et ça, c'était le comble de l'humiliation ! Furieux il s'assit sur son lit et abattit son point dans le coussin, que pouvait il faire de plus ? Il regarda son ventre, et haussa un sourcil. Pris d'un gros doute, le roux fila devant le miroir mural de la chambre, se mis de profil et souleva son t-shirt. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Pas étonnant que Shinji ne veuille plus de lui ! Il étouffa un sanglot, mais pourquoi diable se mettait-il a pleurer ?! Dans son esprit la voix de Shiro murmura « hormones » . Hormones ?! En plus de commencer a avoir du ventre, il commençait aussi a se transformer en fille ?! S'en était trop pour lui ! Il tiqua, c'était quoi cette impression de coup? Il baissa les yeux vers le léger renflement que former son ventre, il passa la main dessus et le sentit clairement bouger. Ses larmes se mirent finalement a couler, c'était la première fois que Yuki bougeait !

Shinji était, de son coté, dans la cuisine en train de faire le repas. Rien de bien intéressant a éplucher des carottes. Son esprit était ailleurs, il savait qu'Ichi prenait très mal cette grossesse surprise, et ses amis ne faisait rien pour le comprendre. Il était devenu une bête de foire, et il avait été obliger d'user de son statut de capitaine pour menacer quiconque de s'approcher du roux pour lui faire des réflexions. Shunsui avait finalement avouer que pour des couples homosexuels avoir un enfant été un rêve irréalisable. Leur couple était devenu une sorte d'espoir pour tous les autres. Il fronça les sourcils, il espérait surtout qu'on les laisseraient tranquille. Un hurlement le fit sursauter, suivit d'un rire hystérique. C'est bon, pensa-t-il, Ichi a pété un câble…

Le blond se demanda s'il devait monter ou pas. Finalement, il posa son couteau sur le plan de travail et grimpa prudemment les escalier. Il passa la tête a travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre, et se qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Le roux était en face du grand miroir mural, torse nu en train de sourire et pleurer en même temps. Cette image troubla le plus vieux, que se passait-il ? Il pénétra dans la pièce en silence et se mit a coté du rouquin.

- Ichi ?

Le plus jeune tourna son visage vers le blond, un immense sourire sur le visage et des larmes qui continuait toujours de couler.

- Yuki…elle bouge !

La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur le visage du vizard, Yuki n'avait jamais manifestait sa présence. Ichigo attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis pour la posé sur son ventre, Shinji hausa un sourcil. Le roux avait du ventre ? Il venait tous juste de s'en rendre compte. Il sursauta, il avait senti quelque chose, il planta ses yeux dans les yeux ambres qui semblaient amusés par sa réaction.

- Ichi… Le blond finit par attraper le plus jeune et le plaquer contre lui. Il était vraiment heureux, et il lui tarder vraiment de voir sa petite Yuki.

La journée se passa comme dans un rêve, le blond rester collé au roux qui était tout heureux d'être aussi proche de son amant.

0oo0oo0

Ichigo se réveillât nauséeux ce matin là, le blond était déjà levé et vu l'odeur de café qui régné dans la maison, surement en train de préparé le petit déjeuné. Il se décida a se levé au bout de 10 minutes. Ses pas le menèrent dans la cuisine ou un Shinji habillé d'un pyjama bleu nuit mettait la table. Le vizard se mit a aidé son amant qui se retourna vers lui en souriant, le blond l'embrasa furtivement du bout des lèvres et l'invita a s'assoir. Ichigo pensa un bref instant qu'il devait être l'une des rares personnes a le voir habillé de cet manière et aussi décoiffé, cette idée le fit sourire, ce qui amena un regard interrogateur de la part du vizard blond.

Le couple se mit a parler de tout et de rien, comme tout les matins. Le couple se chamailla a cause d'un pot de confiture, dont le contenu finit sur la veste de Shinji, celui-ci en guise de représailles noya la tasse de café du roux avec du sucre.

Ichigo se leva pour vider sa tasse de café dans l'évier, mais arriver devant celui-ci, le roux se courba soudainement lâchant par la même occasion sa tasse, qui explosa au sol. Le roux gémit de douleur, c'était quoi ça ? Il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Son amant était juste a coté de lui et l'avait emmener en shunpo jusque dans leur chambre, mais le roux ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il avait le souffle coupé, c'était une contraction? La douleur s'estompa lui permettant de souffler, il regarda son amant qui avait repris sa forme de shinigami et s'activais a sortir la valise du roux de l'armoire. Le blond se tourna vers Ichigo pour s'approcher de lui et lui tendre des vêtements.

- Shinji, c'est trop tôt ! Je suis censé accouché dans 5 jours ! C'est surement une faussa alerte…ca arrive !

- Ichi, habille toi s'il te plait ! Je préfère être prudent. On doit allait voir Urahara pour te faire passer a la soul society…

Le roux soupira mais obtempéra tout de même, qui sait après tout, mais il était mort de trouille. Il préférait encore affrontait l'espada en entier ainsi qu'Aizen que de passer sur la table d'opération. Il mit tout de même les vêtements que lui avait donné le capitaine, et se fit porté par Shinji qui usa du shunpo pour arriver a la boutique du scientifique. Tessai leur indiqua que la porte était prête. Hirako s'engouffra dedans, a son arrivé il se dirigea comme une flèche vers la 4ème division. Le teint pale de son homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Plusieurs shinigami regardaient le couple passer a grande vitesse, il connaissaient tous la rumeur de la grossesse du roux, et si le couple se précipité vers la 4ème , le moment devait surement être venu. Le blond avait défoncé la porte du bureau d'Unohana, celle-ci regarda le capitaine de la 5ème qui avait un petit air paniqué, et son amant qui était très pale et qui semblait serré les dents. Elle comprit se qui se passait, et ordonna a Hirako de placer le roux dans la salle d'opération.

Ichigo paniquait, la douleur c'était refait sentit pendant la course de Shinji, il n'avait rien dit, de toute façon s'il avait ouvert la bouche, il en aurait hurlé de douleur. Comment les femmes pouvait elle dire que c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie ? Que c'était merveilleux ? C'était l'horreur absolu ! Il avait envi d'étriper son abrutit de blond qui lui demandé si sa allait, il ne le voyait pas que sa n'allait PAS justement ?! Il en avait marre de le voir s'agiter autour de lui, et l'entendre piaillait n'arrangeait en rien sa propre panique.

- Shin… le blond était a coté de lui, pendu a ses lèvres. La ferme !!!

Le capitaine de la 5ème division était vexé, et il allait le faire comprendre à son amant, quand Unohana posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de son collègue. Elle lui murmura a l'oreille, pendant qu'Isane et Hanatarû s'occupait de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant.

- Ne vous en faite pas, sa arrive souvent pendant les accouchement. Ne faite pas attention a ce qu'il vas vous dire, le mieux pour vous c'est de ne rien dire ou de l'encourageait.

Le blond resta figeait sur place, c'était quoi ces conseils ? Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa moitié qui a l'aide d'un sort de kido effectué par Isane se détendait. Il ne semblait plus souffrir. Il se rapprocha de lui, il était pale mais aucune souffrance ne se lisait sur son visage. Instinctivement, le plus jeune attrapa la main du blond qu'il serra. Shinji était crispé, il se sentait gauche et se demandait se qu'il faisait là. Il put voir qu'une équipe médicale, dont des sages-femmes, ramener du matériel opératoire et obstétrique. Au totale, 6 personnes, rien que pour eux ? Unohana regardait le couple et se mit a expliquer :

- Nous allons procéder à une césarienne, mais pas a une césarienne normale, vous comprendrais bien … Comme vous ne posséder pas d'utérus, Kurosaki kun, je vais inciser sur votre flanc. De là, je vais percer la poche du bébé pour la faire sortir et je retirerais enfin la poche, enfin je refermerais le tout avec un sort de kido qui ne vous laisseras aucune cicatrice !

- Ca va durer combien de temps ? Demanda la future « maman ».

- Hum…pas plus d'1 heure, je pense. Ca va très vite…

Ichigo soupira de soulagement sous le regard amusé de la capitaine, par contre l'épisode d'ouvrir le ventre ne lui plaisait pas trop, il n'avait pas franchement envie de regarder. Pour ce faire, il se mit a fixer le blond quand il vit que l'équipe médicale se mettait en place autour de lui. Shinji, lui regardait curieux le déroulement de l'opération. Pas longtemps cependant, car quand il vit le scalpel trancher la peau de son amant, il préféra le regarder. Ichigo ne sentait rien, se qui le rassurait un peu, mais la contemplation du visage de son amant lui amena un petit sourire en coin. Hirako semblait au bord du malaise, a croire que c'était lui qui était allongé sur la table. Le roux se dit qu'il allait devoir demander à Hanatarû d'emmener le blond dans une autre salle. Ichigo serra la main du blond pour attirer son attention, et fit un sourire rassurant au plus vieux.

- Je tient le bébé ! Annonça le médecin. Je vais le sortir maintenant.

Shinji était tendu, il n'aurait pas crus que sa irait aussi vite. De son coté, Ichigo était impatient, il faisait de gros effort pour éviter de se tortiller dans tout les sens.

- Et voila, annonça Unohana, suivit de pleure caractéristique des nouveaux nés. Une adorable petite fille.

Une des sage-femme pris la petite pour la posé sur le torse du jeune homme, qui la contempla interdit. Cette petite crevette était a lui ? Malheureusement, il ne put l'admirer plus longtemps. La sage-femme lui repris aux bout de 2 minutes pour la nettoyer. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua, il n'avait pas très envie de la voir loin de lui. Il sentait que les shinigami de la 4ème division lui refermé l'abdomen, et le sort d'anesthésie disparaitre.

- Nous allons vous placer dans une chambre individuelle Kurosaki san !

Il se tourna vers Shinji qui était très pale. Le blond se pencha vers lui.

- Je vais me tenir a ton lit le temps qu'on te déplace…sinon…je crois que je vais me casser la gueule… et j'ai pas très envie qu'on me voie au bord du malaise.

Ichigo retint son rire, il n'aurait pas cru que son amant serait a ce point ébranler. Il le vit s'agripper au montant du lit puis avancer en même temps que le lit. Il le voyais tremblait un peu, il était en état de choc ? Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut placé dans une chambre au couleur crème, plutôt grande et très lumineuse. Les infirmiers laissèrent le couple en leur disant que leur fille serait bientôt là. Shinji en profita pour s'effondrer sur le fauteuil. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément, sous le rire du roux, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver.

- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Je voudrais t'y voire moi !

- Ah ?! Tu voulais être a ma place?

- Crétin !!

- Eh bien, votre fille, ne risque pas d'être ennuyer avec vous. Unohana rentra dans la pièce suivit d'une sage-femme qui amener un berceau. Vous lui avait choisit un nom ?

- Hirako Yuki. Finit par dire le roux, qui commençait a s'endormir malgré lui.

La capitaine sourit, et marqua le nom sur une feuille et partit en donnant des recommandations a la sage-femme. Celle-ci, tendit la petite fille à Shinji,, qui essayait de se défiler en disant, qu'il ne savait pas faire.

- T'es ridicule Shin…finit par dire Ichigo en baillant.

- Quoi ?! Tu vas voir !

Le tout nouveau papa, pris le plus délicatement possible la petite des bras de la femme devant lui. Il n'osait pas la serrait contre lui, il avait peur de lui faire mal « elle est vraiment petite » songea le blond. Il suivait les recommandations de la sage-femme, et bientôt elle se recula pour laissai le champ libre au papa. Shinji admirait sa fille, elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux blond, pas beaucoup, mais il pouvait dire quelle aurait sa couleur de cheveux au moins. Son visage rond de bébé était incroyablement lisse, il avait toujours entendu dire que les bébés était « fripé » a la naissance. Son expression l'amusa car elle semblait mécontente avec ses petit sourcils qui était froncé. Il leva un doigt hésitant vers la joue de Yuki et la lui caressa, et se fut a se à moment qu'un flash inonda la pièce. Surpris, il leva la tête, dans la porte se tenait un shinigami de la 4ème division, un appareil photo a la main et un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

- Je suis le photographe de la maternité. Je peux faire des photos du bébé avec vous si vous voulez !

- Pourquoi pas ! Finit par dire Ichigo qui semblait ravit . On n'a pas pris le notre. Finit il par dire piteusement.

Le photographe se mit a son travaille le sourire au lèvre, et en s'exclamant de la beauté de la petite fille, qu'il trouvait « trop mignonne ». Il prit Yuki seule d'abord dans son berceau, puis la mit dans les bras de son papa, qui dut posé avec elle. Se fut le tour de la « maman » de la prendre, bien que celui-ci commençait a s'engourdir de partout, il tenta de faire bonne figure. Et enfin vint le tour des photos de groupe ou toute la petite famille était réunit ensemble. Il finit par les quitter en leur promettant de leur amener les photos le plus vite possible.

Ichigo sentait qu'il allait sombrer, il sentait clairement son amant prendre la petite et la posé dans le berceau juste a coté de son lit. Puis une main, sur son front et finalement un murmure.

- Dors Ichi…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !!! j'attend vos commentaire avec impatience !! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Le chapitre 5 est enfin écrit, ( l'épilogue aussi ) ^^ il ne me reste plus que le chap 6 et je peux enfin la cloturer ! en espérant qu'elle vous ai plut ! ^^

Ailes ecarlates : L'explication dans se chapitre ! ^^ Pour ce qui est des yeux de yuki ....je n'y avais pas penser !! Merci, c'est une idée a creuser XD Pour ce qui est du ventre d'ichi...j'ai mener de grosse recherche sur le déni de grossesse...il semblerais que certain spécialiste affirme voir le ventre de leur patiente grossir a partir de l'annonce de leurs grossesses. (je n'ai fait que réecrire des fait médicaut pas très connu ...moi même j'ai été etonné ^^'' )

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Ichigo gémit, il voulait dormir, mais les divers chuchotement qu'il entendait autour de lui l'exaspérait. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le spectacle qu'il vit lui fit fermé les yeux. Il n'avait pas très envie d'avoir affaire au groupe de vizards au grand complet, plus sa famille, plus ses amis humains et shinigami. Seulement, le regard d'aigle de son amant fit qu'il dut rouvrir les yeux sous la secousse de celui-ci. Son visage fatigué et sa mine contrarié ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son regard ambre coula sur le groupe qui babillait devant son père, qui lui-même avait un sourire niais, Yuki était donc avec son grand père.

- Tu t'sens comment Ichi ? Demanda le blond.

- Mmh…un peu fatigué…mais, et toi ?

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

- Sa allait jusqu'à ce que ce troupeau arrive. Je voulais pas qu'ils entrent, vu que tu dormais…ton père a limite défoncé la porte…et depuis j'essaie de les faire taire…

Le plus jeune rigola doucement, Hirako semblait complètement dépassé par la situation. Il ne pouvait pas haussais la voix avec la petite qui semblait dormir, mais le roux voulais la voir et il ne se sentait pas le courage de sortir de son lit. Il se tourna vers son amant qui s'était tranquillement installé sur le lit, celui-ci compris immédiatement ce que voulait le plus jeune. Une petite lueur de vengeance brilla dans ses yeux. Il se déplaça vers le groupe et en profita pour bousculait toute la troupe qui râlait a son passage et se planta devant son beau-père le sourire au lèvre. Pris sa fille dans ses bras sous les exclamations indignées de l'assistance et retourna auprès de sa moitié qui le regardais faire amusé, pour lui donné la petite fille.

Le plus jeune la réceptionna, alors que Shinji s'installait tranquillement à coté de lui sur le lit. Les visiteurs finirent par entourer la famille, toujours en s'extasiant, au grand damne su blond qui en avait marre.

- 'tain ! De l'air !

Il se reçut un coup de tong de plein fouet, qui lui fit voir trente six chandelles. Il l'avait pas vue venir celui là.

- On ne jure pas devant les enfants !! Gronda la petite blonde.

Hirako préféra ne rien dire, sa finirait en engueulade, comme d'habitude. Il se massa le sommet de son crane, « un jour elle me tuera à force de me frapper » songea le vizard. Son regard coula sur l'assemblé autour de lui, quand il croisa le regard d'Isshin qui lui fit un immense sourire en lui donnant une sorte de livre, qu'il pris suspicieux. Une des choses qu'il avait appris avec son beau-père, c'était de toujours se méfier de se qu'il vous donner. Il regarda la couverture crème, avec une sorte d'étiquette sur lequel était écrit le nom de Yuki. Surpris, il ouvrit le livre et tomba sur une photo de sa fille.

- C'est les photos que vous avez fait hier, j'ai soudoyé le photographe pour qu'il me les donne. Répondit le brun face au regard interrogateur du blond.

Ichigo curieux, regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, pour regardait les photos. Il sourit en voyant le cliché qui représentait le blond avec Yuki, lorsque le blond était dans le fauteuil un doigt sur la joue de la petite fille, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

Au final, se fut Unohana qui a renfort de sourires dévastateurs fit sortir la foule envahissante de la chambre et sous les remerciements du couple.

0oo0oo0

Hirako sortait de la douche, heureux de se sentir propre, pas qu'il puait la mort, mais le vomit de lait de sa fille s'était pas le top niveau parfum. Il se déplaça jusque dans la chambre de Yuki et vérifia qu'elle était endormi. Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur ses traits, enfin il allait pouvoir profiter de sa fraise. Il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte, pas question de la réveiller. Tel un prédateur, il se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers leur chambre, Ichigo était déjà dedans, dos à lui, et surtout torse nu. La lueur lubrique dans les yeux du blond était quelque peu inquiétante, et son sourire pervers n'arrangeais rien, il s'avança vers sa « proie » qui n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence. Il arriva dans son dos, et lissa glisser l'un de ses doigt sur la nuque du plus jeune, qui frissonna sous la caresse, Shinji sourit, l'un des points sensibles du roux. Son autre main fit tourné la silhouette de son amant face à lui, il planta ses yeux dans les orbes incandescentes de son vis-à-vis, le désir qu'il y vit le poussa à se plaquer contre le corps athlétique du plus jeune et attrapa sa lèvre inférieur pour la mordiller.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attend se moment ? La voix sourde du blond fit frémir le roux.

- Pas autant que moi…murmura Ichigo qui rejeta la tête en arrière quand le vizard blond s'attaqua a sa gorge.

- C'est c'qu'on va voir. Finit par susurrer Shinji.

Tout en parlant, il fit basculer le corps de son amant sur le lit. Il s'attaqua au torse du roux si outrageusement exposé devant lui, lui procurant caresses et baisers, mais sa victime ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Ichigo attrapa le visage du vizard et colla sa bouche sur celle de son ainé pour un baiser incendiaire, presque violent, le blond se détacha de lui le souffle court, il sentit les mains de sa moitié sur son torse qui essayer de lui enlevé sa chemise. Il retourna a son exploration, trop content de pouvoir rendre fou son amant. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps affiché sous lui, le roux se mit a gémir quand une de ses mains se laissa glisser vers son bas ventre, détachant au passage la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon du rouquin, qui lui, se faisait une joie de lui retirais sa chemise, tout en titillant l'un de ses tétons.

Ichigo était électrisé, son corps répondait à chaque caresse, ils étaient tous les deux à moitié dévêtu quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Shinji le regardait éberlué, son visage suspendue au dessus du vizard roux, c'était une hallucination ? Au final, le couple se rendit compte que Yuki était bel et bien réveillé, au plus grand désespoir des deux hommes, qui finalement se levèrent pour s'occuper de leur fille.

Au petit matin, Ichigo finit par dire : « En faite, c'est pas si mal qu'elle nous est interrompue…on avait pas de préservatifs…pas questions d'en avoir un deuxième maintenant. »

Hirako, se jour là, acheta pour la première fois, depuis sa relation avec le roux, des préservatifs.

0oo0oo0

Hirako était embêté, mais vraiment embêté. Sa faisait trois mois, que le couple avait réintégré leur foyer, et depuis ce matin, Ichigo était partit travaillé de nouveau dans sa boite. Alors pour la première fois, il se retrouvé seule avec Yuki, sa le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il l'adoré, sa fille…mais là, il s'avait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais changé de couche de sa vie, et elle était très longue sa vie. Il était vraiment coincé, et par fierté il n'appellerait pas son amant pour ça, sûr, que de toute façon il se foutrait de sa gueule. Il regarda sa fille qui commençait a gigoter sur la table à langer, et pas loin de la crise de larme…et si, il appelait une nounou ? Finalement, il se décida à le faire lui-même. Il commença par regarder ou se trouver les attaches, et les défit, il jubila quelque seconde, et s'éloigna soudainement du bébé.

- Mais sa pue !! Commenta l'heureux papa. Comment une crevette comme toi peut sortir un truc aussi dégueux ?!

Il attrapa une couche propre et le nécessaire pour la nettoyer. Il se demandais vraiment comment faisait Ichi, il s'approcha en apnée de la fillette et lui enleva complètement la couche sale pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Il soupira, bon il lui restait à la nettoyer, sa il savait faire. Il le fit rapidement, et en s'amusant à lui chatouiller le ventre, ce qui provoqua immanquablement une série de rire, qui le fit rigoler lui aussi, il adoré le rire de la fillette. Il pris la couche propre, et la regarda un moment, comment sa se mettait se truc ? Il haussa les épaules, il glissa la couche sous les fesses de Yuki qui gigotait un peu, puis tenta de la fermer. Il se recula pour regarder son œuvre fier de lui, bon, c'était pas aussi impeccable que quand c'était le vizard roux qui le faisait, mais au moins pour un début il était plutôt content.

Il finit de la rhabiller, pour la ramener au salon ou il la posa dans son couffin, ils allaient devoir partir pour la soul society. Et il savait, que tous les shinigami allaient encore se précipiter sur elle, encore une chance que sa fukutaicho soit un véritable dragon quand il s'agissait de la protéger. Il finit par lui donner sa peluche lapin, offerte par Rukya et quelle ne lâchait quasiment jamais, et pris la peine de sortir de son gigaï. Il pris délicatement le couffin plus le sac de Yuki, et entreprit d'ouvrir le passage le menant à la société des âmes.

Comme il s'y attendait, une petite foule les attendaient à la sortie du passage. Bon sang ! Vivement que les fous de la 12ème arrive à trouver comment eux on fait pour avoir leur gamine, histoire que tous les gays puissent avoir leur gosse. Hirako partit en shunpo vers sa division, il voulait bien être gentil mais il avait du boulot, et il ne voulait pas laissé Yuki avec ses tarés. Arrivé dans son bureau, il déposa son fardeau sur le canapé, et finit par déposer le sac dans la pièce attenante au bureau, soit ses anciens appartements. Hinamori Momo qui l'avait vu entrer était venu pour lui mettre les dossiers sur son bureau, et se pencha sur la fillette en souriant gentiment.

- Elle a grandi non ? Demanda la petite brune.

- Mh…oui un peu…fit évasivement le blond en regardant les feuilles sur son bureau.

La jeune femme se contenta de cette réponse, elle connaissait suffisamment bien son capitaine pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. La mâtinée se passa sans encombre, Hinamori devant virer les fans de Yuki, Shinji lui continuait à remplir ses dossiers avec sa fille qui dormait tranquillement à coté de lui.

0oo0oo0

En fin d'après midi, le vizard roux était venu sous sa forme d'âme récupérer sa fille et son amant. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé durant la journée, il se demandait aussi s'il n'allait pas plaquer son job et venir habité au sereitei avec Shinji. Au final, il arriva plus vite que prévu dans les locaux de la 5ème division, ou il put voir un Shinji à genoux grimaçant parce que la gamine lui tiré les cheveux. Ichigo sourit, l'une des grandes passions de Yuki, était de tirer les longue mèches de son père et de les mâchouiller ensuite.

- Ichi, viens m'aider !! Elle vas m'arracher les cheveux! Gronda le dit propriétaire des cheveux.

Le plus jeune s'approcha et immédiatement la petite lâcha sa victime pour se mettre à babiller joyeusement devant sa « mère », qui rigola pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Unohana.

- Oh ! Bonjour Unohana san . Firent le blond et le roux.

- Bonjour Hirako taicho, ainsi qu'a vous Kurosaki kun. Je vois que vous vous portez bien tous les trois.

- Oui, oui, tout vas bien…vous veniez pour quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le vizard blond.

- Je sais pourquoi Kurosaki kun est tombé enceint . Asseyez vous je vous pris.

Le couple était interdit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir connaitre la raison de cet évènement si particulier dans leur vie. Ils finirent tout de même par s'installer en face de la capitaine.

- je vais essayer de vous expliquer rapidement ce que je sais…donc, comme nous le savons, Shirosaki est un Hollow de sexe féminin, cependant, Kurosaki kun est lui un homme…selon Urahara san, ce changement de sexe serait du à la manière dont tu serait devenu vizard. Comment dire…contrairement aux autres vizards, eux étaient des shinigami avant d'être transformer, ils possédaient déjà leurs pouvoirs depuis longtemps…en revanche toi, tu n'était qu'une âme humaine et surtout tu n'a pas été purifier par le Konso. Vos Hollow intérieur sont sensé être vos parfait contraire, et bien pour toi Kurosaki, le processus est allé plus loin que pour les autres à cause de cette non purification.

La femme brune reprit son souffle. Ichigo était surpris, ainsi Shiro était une femme juste parce qu'il n'avait pas était purifier avant d'avoir ses pouvoirs ?

- Ce qui nous amène à ta grossesse. Yuki chan, comme tout les bébés, était dans une poche rempli de liquide amniotique, avec un cordon ombilicale…le seul soucis étant qu'elle n'était pas dans un utérus. En fait, après analyse, la poche des eaux est complètement différente de celle des femmes normales…Cette poche était constitué entièrement de réiatsu de ton Hollow. Le réiatsu de Shirosaki est de type féminin, ce qui a entrainer des modification sur ton organisme sur certain point, mais si tu avait été en couple avec un shinigami, un humain ou un Quincy ta grossesse n'aurait jamais eu lieu…en fait, pour faire simple, disons que se sont vos Hollow qui se sont reproduis et non vous, ils se sont servis de vos corps et de votre génétique pour aboutir au résultat de Yuki chan.

Le couple sursauta, ainsi c'était de par leurs nature de vizard qu'ils avaient la petite fille ? Ils se regardèrent un peu inquiet, cela voulait t il dire que Yuki possédait les pouvoirs d'un Hollow ?

- Mais rassuraient vous, Yuki chan est loin d'être un Hollow, disons qu'elle a de forte chance de devenir elle-même une vizard dans quelques année, mais pas comme vous…car elle possède déjà du réiatsu de Hollow mais pas comme un arrancar ou vous autre vizard. Pour finir…si vous voulais éviter d'avoir un autre enfant sur les bras, la solution préservatif s'offre a vous…ah n'oublier as la visite médicale de Yuki chan.

La femme partit laissant derrière elle la famille qui était un peu dépassé par la situation.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si mon explication sur la grossesse d' Ichi a été clair ... enfin si vous n'avait pas compris vous pouvez toujours me demander ^^ j'expliquerais de manière simplifié.

Bref...... appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas ! ^^

A la prochaine !

Strangenanais ...


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue :

4 années avait passé depuis la naissance de Yuki, et 1 ans que le couple vivait maintenant à la soul society. La petite famille vivait dans une très grande maison, de la taille d'un manoir, dont l'intérieur était équipé comme une maison humaine. Ichigo n'aimait pas les maisons traditionnels japonaises, du moins l'intérieur qu'il trouvait trop impersonnel, le blond avait suivit, puisque lui-même, c'était habitué au confort terrestre. De plus, le couple recevait souvent des invités, que se soit les autres vizards, la famille du roux ou bien c'est amis qui restait le week-end au sereitei.

Yuki du haut des ses 4 ans, avait réclamé une petite sœur ou petit frère, au plus grand désespoir de sa maman, qui lui, ne voulait pas vraiment retenter l'expérience. Lorsque le père de la petite blonde était arrivé, la gamine avait de nouveau demandé quand la famille s'était mise à table. Shinji, avait du se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, mais le regard de braise de son amant le dissuadait de dire oui à sa fille. celle-ci déçut de ne pas avoir son petit frère, demanda alors en toute innocence « dis papa…on les fait comment les bébés ? » ce qui valut au papa de s'étouffer dans son bol de riz, sous le regard goguenard du vizard orange qui lui dit en mimant de se démerder tout seul. Ce jour là, fut l'une des plus terrible épreuve du blond, qui se voyait mal lui expliquer le fonctionnement des fleurs et des abeilles.

Au final, 4 mois plus tard, Ichigo annonça sa deuxième grossesse à un Shinji hilare mais surtout très heureux. Yuki, elle, était toute contente d'avoir enfin son petit frère ou sœur et demandé constamment ou il était.

Le 29 septembre au soir, était né Hirako Takeshi, et sa grande sœur de 5 ans s'amusa beaucoup avec son petit frère.

0oo0oo0

Shinji retournait tranquillement chez lui, il n'était pas pressé, son amant rentrerai après lui de toute façon. Il sourit, les enfants revenaient pour le week-end, bien que sa fille est décidé de ramener un inviter surprise, son petit ami. Il soupira, c'est vrai que les gamins étaient grand maintenant, 50 ans pour l'ainée et 45 pour son fils, et tous les deux étaient devenus shinigami, avec les meilleurs moyennes de l'académie pour chacune de leur promotion. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il était terriblement fier de ses enfants.

La maison était enfin en vue, il rentra dans le vestibule ou il abandonna ses chaussures, apparemment son fils était déjà là, ses sandales de shinigami trainer au beau milieu du couloir. Il s'avança tranquillement vers le salon ou il put voir, assis dans le canapé, le jeune homme blond qui zappait les programmes de la télé, une canette de soda dans l'autre main, et les pieds sur la table basse. Shinji secoua la tête, son fils ne changerait jamais, il passa devant la cuisine pour se servir un verre.

- Yo ! Tu dis même plus bonjour à ton fils ? Finis par dire une voix derrière lui.

- Takeshi…fit le plus vieux exaspéré.

Le dit Takeshi était plus grand que lui, de 5 cm, aussi blond que lui mais avec la coupe de cheveux de sa mère, mais en plus longue Pour le reste c'était son portrait craché, avec le caractère en prime, comme si y avait besoin d'un deuxième Shinji Hirako. Le plus jeune commença à papoter sur ses dernières conquêtes, aussi bien fille que garçon, mais le vizard ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, de toute façon il ne s'en sortirais jamais a retenir tout les noms que le gamin énumérait. De toute façon il devait commençais a préparé le repas, ce soir Yuki ramener son « copain », et elle lui avait demander de faire bonne impression.

- Au fait, t'sais qui c'est le p'tit ami de ta sœur ?

Le petit silence gêné qui lui répondit, le fit lever la tête de sa préparation. Son fils se tortiller, ses yeux noisettes le fuyaient, apparemment, il connaissait la réponse mais ne voulait pas le dire. Le plus vieux, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Euh…ben…elle a dit que c'était une surprise…mais vous le connaissais. 'tain elle a trop d'la chance ! Un mec aussi beau !

Sur ces paroles très révélatrices, le roux arriva dans la cuisine, tout sourire et salua les deux hommes avant de les aider.

0oo0oo0

Le soir arriva rapidement, la table avait été mise, le repas près, et les trois hommes habillé avec des vêtements d'intérieur humain. Ichigo et Shinji étaient habitués à ce type de vêtements, même leur fils était habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir, et d'un petit pull crème. Le roux gesticulait dans tout les sens, connaissant son compagnon, la soirée pouvait très bien se passer tout comme elle pouvait très bien tourner au vinaigre, après tout Hirako était connue pour ces remarques acerbes bien placées. Et Ichigo, n'avait absolument pas envie de se mettre le petit amie de sa fille, plus celle-ci sur le dos, parce que monsieur Shinji n'aimait pas le copain de la jeune fille.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et il purent entendre la voix de Yuki qui demandé a son ami de rester dans le vestibule. L'ainée de la famille arriva devant ses parents qui était dans le grand canapé du salon, ainsi son frère qui était sur l'un des accoudoirs avec un sourire goguenard collé sur le visage. La jeune femme, était habillé d'un kimono d'intérieur bleu nuit, ses long cheveux blond était lâché dans son dos, ses yeux ambre scruté le visage de ses parents quelque peu inquiète. Ichigo craignait le pire, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer.

- Papa…maman…Je vais vous présentait mon petit ami…

Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir, et demanda à l'inconnue de venir. Lorsque l'homme arriva dans le salon, le couple ne dit rien…ils étaient trop choqués. Takeshi pouffa dans son coin, lui, n'était là que pour voir la réaction des « vieux » comme ils les appelés.

Ichigo se disait que c'était un cauchemar, comment sa fille était tombée amoureuse de ce type ? Certes, il était beau, mais il était largement trop vieux pour elle ! Quoique c'était pas un argument, Shinji et lui avaient un écart d'âge bien plus important qu'eux.

Shinji, de son coté était tétanisé, c'était ce blanc bec qui intéressé sa fille ? Il pouvait pas…c'était forcement une caméra caché…sa pire hantise était arrivé. Sa fille était tombé sous le charme du plus polaire capitaine et noble du gotei 13 et veuf par-dessus le marché.

Devant eux, se tenait Kuchiki Byakuya, dans toute sa noblesse. Avec à ses coté, leur fille qui regardé avec gêne ses parents.

- Je suis venu ici pour vous demander la main de votre fille Hirako san. Dit la voix trainante du noble.

Hirako s'étrangla, c'était pas possible. Il allait se réveiller.

0oo0oo0

Bon... je ne suis pas très contente de mon épilogue... j'avoue l'avoir quelque peu bâclé ... =_=; (mais je devais absolument la finir - )

bref ! Yuki mode d'emploi est terminé ^^

**s'incline** j'espère que cette petite fiction vous a plus et que vous me laisserais des commentaires (petit bouton en baaaas~~3 )

Hira. hime (oui j'ai changé de pseudo aussi )


End file.
